


No Better Image

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince "Charming" James Friendship, Charming Family Feels, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and David bond over Emma and Baby Charming, their discussion soon leading to the possibility of more additions to the third generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Image

Killian’s eyes watched the easy, playful movements of Emma bouncing her baby brother up and down on her lap, a small smile gracing his lips simply from the bright, happy one on hers.

"I couldn’t ask for a better image than that," David offered as he stepped up beside the pirate. The entire Charming family had gathered in Emma and Henry’s new apartment (by the docks, much to Henry and Killian’s pleasure) and the women were busy keeping Baby Charming entertained, Henry watching from the couch and providing commentary.

Blue eyes glanced to the side, meeting the Prince’s gaze for a moment before looking back at the trio. “What image is that exactly, mate?”

"My kids playing together, and my wife right in the middle of it all."

It was impossible to hinder the widening of his smile. Even if this was something he’s never experienced himself, Killian understood all too well what David was feeling.

"I don’t think I’ve ever seen Emma this happy before."

"She’s reunited with her family, that is all she needed to be happy."

He heard David shift beside him, turning to see the prince fully facing him now. “Which I still haven’t thanked you for….Killian.” There was a pause, both men letting the use of his real name sink in, before the silence was broken again. “You brought her back to us, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

A quick smile flashed across his face before disappearing, his head ducking low as he resisted the urge to scratch that spot just below his ear. “As I told Swan, it was the right thing to do.”

He could see the Prince’s mouth open, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a shrill giggle from the middle of the room. Both men looked up to see Baby Charming harmlessly smacking Emma’s cheeks, Snow and Henry laughing as she faked annoyance at her little brother.

Soft chuckles came from both prince and pirate, matching warm smile turning their lips up. “Emma’s great with him, isn’t she?”

"Aye, she’s a way with the lad."

"Maybe she’ll be able to do this full time in the future, now that everyone’s settled down and neither of you are going anywhere."

Taken by surprise at the comment, Killian stared at the blond next to him, unsure of how to respond. David turned and laughed, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t looked too surprised,  _mate_. Snow might not be completely on board with you and Emma dating, but we aren’t getting any younger, and grandkids are important. Besides, Henry needs some siblings sooner or later.”

Still stunned, the pirate watched silently as David chuckled again and wandered away to join the rest of his family. It wasn’t until he caught Emma’s gaze that the words really sunk in, and the idea of their own family refusing to leave.

(“You’re bloody brilliant with your brother, love,” he told her later that night, his tone implying the possibility of something more behind his words.

The discussion of children didn’t come up for another year, but once it did, they both admitted the idea had been in the back of their minds for a long while.

11 months later they welcomed Hanna to their family, and they both knew instantly she wouldn’t be the last.)


End file.
